Find Me Again
by AllytheAvenger
Summary: It all started when John and Sherlock met when they were just little kids. They quickly became bestfriends but nothing last forever. Kid!Lock and Teen!Lock AU.
1. It All Started

**Author's Note: This is my first Johnlock fic so be gentle with me  
**(see what I did there) **It's a Kid!Lock/Teen!Lock. I'll probably update within the next two or three days. **

John was five years old when he held his father's hand and bounced up the steps of Sherlock Holmes' house. He had an invitation in hand, and even though he'd never met the little boy who lived inside he was excited to make a new friend.

John's father rang the door the door bell. They were answered by an extremely thin women with black hair on top of her head pulled up into a bun. Her face appeared dead at first, completely unemotional, but suddenly she had the most genuine smile you'd ever seen, and her blue eyes seemed to be twinkling in the sunlight. "Hello," She said in a beautiful voice.

Before John's father could respond John jumped up, "Is Shelock here?" He asked with a smile, exposing his missing tooth and holding out the invitation.

She bent down and ruffled his blond hair. "Well, you're just the cutest thing in the world aren't you," The way she said it almost seemed sarcastic, but her face looked truly genuine. John was suddenly frightened by . She stood up and turned her head, her face lost all emotion again when she shouted, "Sherlock!" She said it as if she were angry with him.

A well dressed six year old boy with curly black hair came running up to the door with a worried look. "Yes, mother?" He asked quickly sounding slightly older than he looked.

"Someone's here for you," she said as she sighed, she seemed rather bored. "He's turning six in a few days and wants to invite you to his party, he lives just down the street you might have seen him before."

Sherlock nodded up at his mother before looking at John, whose father was staring wide-eyed at Mrs. Holmes. "Hello," Sherlock said with a familiar bored look reaching out to shake Johns hand.

John handed Sherlock the invitation with a forced smile. "How did you know all that?" John's father asked.

"Oh, Mr. Watson," she smiled and shook her head, "It's all so painfully obvious." She started to close the door, John waved goodbye at Sherlock, who was slightly startled but waved back with a genuine smile.

As John rode home on his Father's shoulders he was even more excited for his birthday party then he was before.

Sherlock's mother dropped him off at the party a few days later. Sherlock was nervous and shy when he handed John his present. John said thank you with a big smile, happy to see Sherlock there as his father took the present and sat it on the table with the rest of them.

It was a small party with a few other neighborhood kids and children of family friends, but John didn't pay much attention to anyone else there, he spent a big portion of the party dragging Sherlock around the house by the hand, showing him his toys, and laughing at the silly things Sherlock would say. John had Sherlock sit next to him while they ate cake, even though Sherlock only ate a few bites and didn't say much around all the other people.

When it was time to open presents all the kids crowded around making Sherlock nervous so he moved to the back of the room. John ripped open all the presents clumsily, usually being more entertained by the boxes and the wrapping paper then by what was inside. When he got to Sherlock's he ripped it open happily and looked inside. It was a pirate's hat and a fake sword. John's face lit up as he put on the hat and slashed the air with the sword.

John looked around to find Sherlock and shouted thank you to the back of the room when he saw him leaning against the wall. Later Sherlock told John that he had his own Pirates hat and sword and liked to play pirates and asked him if he could come over and play one day. John eagerly agreed, and that's how it all started. For the next two years they played pirates together, had play dates, sleepovers, snack times, they were best friends.

It all ended though. When they were both eight, playing pirates in Sherlock's room John fell off the bed he had been jumping on and cut his knee on the dresser and hit his head on the floor. He didn't want to cry, but when he sat up and his head started pounding, and he saw blood streaming down his leg, tears started to pour from his face.

Sherlock didn't know what to do, he dropped his fake sword and rushed to kneel down by John's side. He turned John around so that he could lean on the bed and tried to whip up some of the blood with his sleeve. John was still crying, nearly whaling, and even though he wanted to, he showed no sign of stopping. Sherlock got up and ran to the bathroom and got a wash cloth wet and hurried back to John with it. He whipped up the blood on John's leg carefully and John started to calm down. Sherlock tried to get John to calm down even more, but he didn't know what to do or say. Finally he leaned down and kissed the redline on John's knee. Sherlock leaned back, and John stopped crying out loud and made eye contact with Sherlock, but tears still fell from his eye's. He whipped them away with the sleeve of his jumper. John and Sherlock just stared at each other for the longest time, Sherlock's eyes darted down to Johns lips before leaning forward and kissing him there as well.

John kissed him back. It was was a simple kiss, they were only eight, but it made John feel better and that made Sherlock feel better. John got up and they continued playing pirates until it was time for John to go home. Mycroft was forced to walk John home with Sherlock, it was just down the street, but mother was protective. Sherlock and John held hands this time, Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

When they got to John's house Sherlock kissed John's cheek goodbye. Then John hugged him and waved after Sherlock had ,started to walk home with Mycroft. John skipped into his house, where his parents and his sister were watching the telly in the living room. He excitedly told his parents about his day at Sherlock's and that Sherlock was his boyfriend now. His parents faces grew grimmer and grimmer as the story went on, Harriet was smiling and crying at the same time, she was proud of her little brother doing what she never could.

When his story was finished he smiled up at his parents expecting a congratulations or a giggle. His father stood up, suddenly looking like he did when John was in serious trouble. His mother started to cry. His father shouted at him to go to his room. John's eyes started welling up with tears as he ran to his room. He wished Sherlock had been there to make him feel better again.

He sat on his bed crying and listen to his parents shouting about how "he's only eight," and and, "he doesn't know how the world works," and "what are we going to do? Send him away?" John eventually tired out and fell asleep, waking up to his mother walking into his room. She smiled sweetly at him and bent down by his bedside, "You know boys can't have boyfriends, right?" She asked. John was confused.

"Yes they can, I have Sherlock," John said quietly, afraid to make his mother angry.

"Yes, but he's just your best friend," She said as if he were just acting silly, "You can't kiss him or anything."

"Why not?"

"Because that's just wrong, god made little girls for boys to kiss."

"I don't want to kiss girls, or anybody, I want to kiss Sherlock," John proudly stated.

Mrs. Watson was becoming frustrated, she stood up shaking her head and left the room. John cried again, until Harry snuck in his room to cuddle with him. For the next three days Sherlock came over asking if John could play, Harriet made sure to answer the door each time and told Sherlock John wasn't allowed to play. On the fourth day Sherlock was walking to the Watson house, and he saw John getting into a car while his father putting a trunk in the back. Sherlock started to run, but he didn't make it in enough time.

John saw him at the last second as the car started to pull away. He put his tiny hand up to the window and started to cry. He blew a kiss to Sherlock and that was the end of it.

John went to a private school, Sherlock's mother died later that year so him and Mycroft went off to live with their father. John moved on but he always remembered his first kiss and so did Sherlock.

Maybe they would find each other again someday.


	2. Reliving The Past

**Author's Note: Hey guy's! Thanks for all you're lovely reviews! I hope you like chapter two. I'll try and update soon! **

John Watson was eight when he started private school. His parents told him he was welcome to come home after the first year, but he declined. They were not his family anymore. The place where he played pirates with the boy from down the street was no longer safe and fun. He didn't really care about it much anymore, he'd desensitized himself to it. The only time he'd cried about it after the first few weeks away was his first holiday back, when he found out Sherlock's mother was gone.

But now he was sixteen, on the football team, and rather popular with the ladies on campus. He actually really enjoyed life at private school, and it was even better since he'd started secondary school at St. Bart's. He even had a room to himself after his old roommate transferred out. Life was good, and he didn't think about the past much. Some nights he couldn't stop the thoughts of his parents from flooding through his mind, and with thoughts of his parents came thoughts of Sherlock. John wondered where the odd little boy ended up, if he was doing alright, but those thoughts came very little, and they only lasted until he fell asleep.

One day John received a letter informing him he'd be getting a new roommate later in the day from his biology teacher at the end of class. He didn't read the name of his new roommate, he just stuffed it in his pocket and made a mental note to clean out his room after football practice.

"Let's go Watson!" Greg shouted waiting at the door for John. Greg was the captain of the football team, and John's best friend. Greg was kind of the king of the school, he seemed older than he was, and everyone respected him for it.

After practice John went back to his room to shower and finish up his homework. He tidied up his room and left for Anderson's dorm. No one really enjoys Anderson, but he has an X-box in his dorm room and Greg likes him so everyone hangs out in there. Sally, Greg, Anderson, Sarah, and a few other kids had already gathered in the room.

Sarah was John's current girlfriend. She wasn't super interesting, but a rumor went around that she gave great head and John had to see for himself. She ended up being more clingy than he expected, but he didn't mind having an actual girlfriend once in awhile. They all hung out as they normally did on weeknights when they weren't too busy.

Dinner started at five thirty, and John suggested they all go meet his new roomate before going to eat. They walked back to the room laughing and behaving as classic teen friend groups did. They got to John's room, and when they pushed open the door they were greeted by a well dressed sixteen-year-old boy with black curly hair. He was unpacking random objects including beakers and books and was that a skull? He turned quickly when John and his friends entered and froze.

John took a second to recognize his face but when it clicked, it clicked. "Shelock?" He whispered to himself with a smile, remembering the time they first met. "Sherlock Holmes?" He asked, not waiting for an answer, as he ran up to hug the boy he hadn't seen in eight years.

Sherlock was stunned, he'd known he would be rooming with John since he arrived and read through his papers, but he was still stunned. Sherlock hadn't been hugged in years, not since his mother died.

John's eyes were closed, his head was on Sherlock's shoulder, and his arms were wrapped tightly around a boy who was standing as stiff as a board. John remembered who he was and where he was and jumped back. Sherlock seemed relieved. John was a little hurt to see it, but pretended he wasn't.

"Um... guys," John said turning to his friends, "This is Sherlock Holmes!" They all greeted and shook hands with a half nervous half agitated Sherlock. Eventually he became less nervous and more annoyed. He hated shaking hands and people forcing themselves to be polite, but he bit his tongue.

Sherlock was invited to dinner, and he would've declined if he couldn't see how excited John was. John was doing a good job of hiding it from his peers, but Sherlock could read him (and the rest of them) like a book.

John felt like he had dragging around Sherlock on his sixth birthday as they walked to the cafeteria. He was surprised that he was able to remember that, he hadn't thought about it in ages. On the way to dinner John hung back with Sherlock pointing out important classrooms and hallways and acting as if it were just completely normal to see Sherlock.

They all ate as they usually did, except this time a pale sulky boy was at the end of their table. Sherlock noted John holding Sarah's hand. Molly Hooper rushed up to join them, staring wide eyed at Sherlock, who was sitting in her usual spot. She sat down next to him, introduced herself, and tried to make conversation. Sherlock mostly ignored her, he focused more on studying his peer group as a whole, paying extra attention to John.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Molly asked, rather noisily Sherlock thought. John looked over curiously, trying not to be too interested in Sherlock, but he couldn't help it. He was curious about his new roomate.

"Not hungry," Sherlock uttered, staring at John, having noticed his interest. John looked away nervously, and joined in on the conversation with his friends. Sherlock was rather quiet, he only interrupted a few times to make rude comments or point out the "obvious." John and Greg found most of his comments funny but a few of the others were getting rather annoyed.

After dinner John walked Sarah back to the girls dorm.

"I don't like that Sherlock kid," she said rather bitterly.

"Why?" John asked but he knew why. "I mean, yeah he's a little rude, and different," John wanted to defend Sherlock, but he couldn't really find a way to.

"He's kind of a freak John, you have to admit," Sarah said as they reached the girls dorm. John shrugged his shoulders and kiss Sarah goodnight, promising to see her tomorrow.

He walked back to the boy's dorm in silence, hands in his pockets, staring up at the stars. He couldn't believe how today had turned out. Over the next few weeks things slid into normality. John and Sherlock quickly became friends, the rest of the group took to Sherlock well enough (although Anderson detested him), and Sherlock started offering himself up to do people's homework, for a small fee that is. Sherlock didn't have too many friends of his own but John's popularity, along with his homework services, prevented the entire school hating him.

Everybody soon realized that Sherlock was basically a genius and he spent most of his free time filling out their papers for them. John, however, would not use Sherlock like that, and he prevented most of his friends from doing it too. Instead he just had Sherlock help him study, which Sherlock claimed to find annoying but they both knew he really thought. They soon became best friends.

It didn't last though. One cold day when Sherlock was walking back to the boy's dorm he was approached by three star members of the rugby team. "Hey, Sherly," One of them said rather rudely. Sherlock kept walking, now he was annoyed, it was obvious that they were going to try and force him to do their homework for free. They started walking with him. One of them stepped in front of him and shoved him back a little bit. Sherlock rolled his eyes. This was such a cliche.

When he got back to the dorm room he was panting and bruised and bleeding. John looked up from his laptop with a smile that faded all too quickly. He rushed to Sherlock, half carried him over to his bed, and sat him down and rushed to the bathroom. Sherlock shrugged off his jacket.

"John it's fine," Sherlock shouted after him. He was back with a wet washcloth.

"What the hell happened to you Sherlock?"John asked sounding rather angry.

Sherlock explained as if it were a boring story from years ago that he didn't even care to mention. John hid his rage for the rugby players as he cared gently for Sherlock. Checking for concussion the way he learned to in his medical class. There was a cut on Sherlock's cheek, and John could already tell we're bruises were going to form, but Sherlock was mostly alright, no sign of any broken bones or serious damage.

There was blood smeared on his face, John sat down next to him and started to wipe it up. They both gave a little nervous laughter, this was a familiar scene. John took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Sherlock."

Sherlock faked ignorance, not wanting an apology. "It's hardly your fault a few oafs-"

"No, Sherlock, you know what I'm talking about."

"It's all in the past, John," Sherlock said simply.

"I know, but I've always remembered it, regretted everything, I know I was young but I always felt guilty and I just-"

"John, it's honestly nothing to worry about."

Neither of them realized that they had been whispering and leaning closer together, close enough for John to feel Sherlock's warm breath on his skin as he spoke, close enough to...

Johns eyes darted down to the cut on Sherlock's cheek. Breathing heavy, John leaned in and placed his lips on the red line.

Sherlock held his breath. He should have been expecting it, but he just didn't. Even though he didn't expect it and it made him nervous, a smile slid across his face.

John leaned back staring into Sherlock's eyes with mixed emotion. His eyes darted down again, this time to Sherlock's lips, but he didn't lean in. His heart was racing, he was frozen.

Sherlock did the leaning. His parted lips just hovered infront of John's, barely touching them. After what seemed like a lifetime of heavy breathing. Than John closed his eyes and finished the job, their lips were together, it was like it was years ago, but this time things were differs. They weren't little kids.

The only sound in the room were thier lips smacking together and their heaving panting. John was losing control over himself. He slid his tongue into Sherlock's mouth, and his arms wrapped around Sherlock, pulling him closer.

Sherlock, for the first time since he was a child wasn't thinking, his thought's weren't racing, he was completely focused on leaned more into John, hand on his chest. He let out a moan.

John pulled away. His face looked alarmed, as if he didn't know what he had been doing. He jumped up and started to back away from Sherlock. "I'm not gay," he said seemingly terrified. Sherlock just stared at him wide eyed, he didn't know John would get mad at him.

"John," Sherlock whispered, "I..." He stood up and took a step toward John. John backed away disgusted.

"I'm not gay!" He nearly shouted.

"John," Sherlock said again, eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Shut up! Don't talk to me! Sarah was right you are a freak!" John shouted. He left the room slamming the door behind him. The sound of it was earth shattering for Sherlock. The one time he'd gone after something he wanted it attacked him and slammed the door in his face. He started sobbing, wailing even. He ended up curled up on the floor.

He woke up the next morning in his bed underneath his blankets. John as sitting on the bed across from him, dressed and ready for school to start an hour early. "Can we just pretend last night didn't happen?"

Sherlock nodded. John got up and left the room with his school bags and that was the end of didn't talk to each other or even stand in the same room unless it was completely necessary.

Maybe they would make amends someday.


	3. Finally

**Author's Note: I'm so so Sorry this took so long. I've been kind of discouraged about writing and a lot of stuff, but I'm trying to get over it. So here ya' go, the final chapter.**

John always seemed angry, he didn't laugh as much, he didn't enjoy football as much as he used to, he didn't smile as much when Sarah spoke to him.

Every morning John would wake up early and was gone before Sherlock was even fully awake. He would only come back to the dorm for a few minutes then head straight to Anderson's. Not that Sherlock was ever in the dorm, he spent all his time in the library, doing other peoples homework until curfew. He would go back to his room only to continue to silently work with an angry look on his his face while John fell asleep.

Sherlock still ate meals with John and his friends, that is,when he ate meals at all, but he was usually silent. Molly Hooper soon became the only person that talked to him for reasons other than to give him assignments to do, she was still annoying, but it was nice to talk to someone with similar interest, or someone willing to fake similar interest.

The first time Sherlock said anything to John after the night they kissed was two day's later. One of the rugby team members came up to him with a black eye and apologized with his hands in his pockets and his eye's on the ground. Later that day he saw the other two that jumped him walking to class and their eyes fell to the ground, their hands went in their pockets, and they quickly rushed past. When he got back to the dorm room that night he said a quiet thank you to John, who pretended not to hear.

The first time John said anything to Sherlock was about a week after that. Sherlock spent most of his time doing homework that wasn't his, the whole campus must be using him, and he must be rolling in cash, but it was becoming a bit too much. He was usually up until the AM working on assignments. John usually just ignored the light beaming from the desk and rolled over, but one night he woke up around 4:30 for no obvious reason, and saw Sherlock scribbling away with his head buried in a biology book. John sighed, got up, and turned the desk light off. "Go to sleep Sherlock," he said softly.

"Sorry if the light was keeping you up," Sherlock replied in a harsh tone.

"No, it's not, you just need to get sleep," John uttered and stumbled back to bed. They became slightly more tolerant of each other after that.

One day Sherlock didn't have as much work to do as usual and didn't feel the need to sit in the library. He headed back to the dorm room early not expecting John to be there.

He turned the doorknob and opened the door. He was greeted by Sarah on her knees in front of a shirtless John. His dick was in her mouth, and her head was bobbing up and down.

Neither of them had heard the door open. John had his eyes closed, but after a few seconds of Sherlock standing frozen the opened and fell onto him.

At first John seemed shocked, but then he just had a pained look on his face, biting his lip and gasping every once in awhile. They both just stared at each other for what seemed like an infinity. Sherlock grew hard watching his roommate get head. Johns eyes darted down, and against his better judgment he smiled. The smile turned into laughter, bridging on histarya.

Sarah pulled back, "what the fuck John?"

He pointed with his head at a stunned Sherlock standing in the doorway. Sarah turned her head and looked over at Sherlock. She gave him a disgusted look before she stood up, grabbed her coat, and rushed out.

"Freak," she said as she passed him. John zipped his pants up and chased after her trying to not laugh any more leaving Sherlock alone.

Sherlock stumbled into the room closing the door behind him, and laid flat on his bed. His mind wouldn't stop racing. He usually could read John so easily, and he'd never been this utterly confused about his own emotions.

He was alone in silence for about thirty minutes before John got back to the room. He came in running but when he saw Sherlock he stood silently in the middle of the room. He ran his hands through his hair and smiled down at Sherlock.

Sherlock just couldn't deduce what was going on in John's mind and that infuriated him. He angrily jumped up and stood close to John looking hard at him, trying to appear as frightening as possible.

John just smiled at him, but then he put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet. "I don't even know what just happened," he started, " but I'm sorry, and me and Sarah are over, by the way."

John looked up hopefully at a suspicious Sherlock. "You're acting weird," Sherlock said still trying to figure out what was going on.

John sighed, trying to calm down. He felt like he was going crazy. The moment Sherlock walked in something changed, something in him just flipped on it's head. "I know," John sighed, "but, I just think we should go back to being friends, don't you think?"

They were both equal parts confused and happy. Sherlock gave John a very questioning look. "I guess you're right, most 'best friends' I've observed over the years usually make up after fights."

John hugged Sherlock. He kind of wanted to kiss him, but he wouldn't not yet.

John and Sherlock slowly fell back into their friendship. At first it wasn't like it used to be, there were awkward moments, and sometimes they would go a full day without really talking. That was just in the beginning though. After about three months they were closer than ever, rarely seen apart, and both of them seemed to be smiling constantly.

One weekend the whole gang escaped campus and went out to the cinema. Greg was set on seeing the buddy cop thriller movie, but John saw one about pirates and nearly went insane until his friends all agreed to see it. Sherlock kept quiet about it, smiling a little to himself. As they all bought their tickets John turned around and winked quickly at Sherlock.

Sherlock and John sat next to each other, with sherlock at the end of the isle.

They were all talking loudly and laughing and being classic teenagers until the lights dimmed. Everybody was hushed and the trailers started rolling. People were saying "oh, that looks good" and "haha, that seems dumb" and so on and so forth, but John was having Sherlock deduce random facts about the movies and the characters and the actors themselves. They were both giggling madly when the movie started. They quiet down eventually and John started to rather enjoy the film.

Greg spent most of the film whispering Anderson about how crappy it was, and how cool cops are. John found himself enjoying it a lot more than he originally thought he would. Sherlock was enjoying the whole pirate theme, but found himself pretty bored halfway through.

After a big fight scene and a funny one-liner from the main character John, without really thinking, leaned his head onto Sherlock's shoulders.

Sherlock stopped being bored. It took him a solid five minutes of thinking until he decided to lay his head down on top of Johns. He closed his eyes and was magically able to relax. He wasn't bored but he wasn't thinking about anything in particular. He was just feeling how soft John's hair was, not actually thinking about it, just feeling it beneath his face.

He didn't pay attention to the rest of the movie.

When they made it back to campus they all ate dinner and then went outside to sit by a tree and just hang out the way kids do. John and Sherlock both mentioned having about of homework to do.

They both rushed back to the dorm room side by side. When they walked inside it was awkwardly silent. They were both just standing in front of each other, John was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Sherlock I'm S-" John started but he was cut off.

"You're the only person I've ever kissed," Sherlock said looking John.

"W-w-what?" John had heard him. He just couldn't quite grasp it at first.

"You're the only person I've ever wanted to kiss, and I'm sorry, but I just don't like people, I don't have friends, I've just got you John," Sherlock said rather quickly. He regretted each word as they left his mouth.

John took a little while to get over the confusion, but when he did he knew what he wanted. He stepped closer to Sherlock, he wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck. John put his face less than an inch away from Sherlock's. He closed his eyes and just let himself breath, just let Sherlock breath.

Then, he lightly pressed his lips to the brilliant brunette's. He kissed him softly, then pulled away. "I'm sorry Sherlock, and I promise this time will be different."

John kissed him again. "I promise."

He kissed him again a few more times, Sherlock kissed him back. John slid his tongue across Sherlock's lower lip. Sherlock slowly opened his mouth for John, who slid his tongue inside. John started to walk them backwards toward Sherlock's bed. John laid both him and Sherlock down on the bed, and pulled his own head up, "So I'm the only person you've ever kissed?" John smiled down at him.

Sherlock was nearly breathless. He just nodded up at John and stretched up for another kiss, which John eagerly gave.

This time it was different, John and Sherlock stayed together this time. They slept next to each other every night, curled up with together. They stayed together when Greg found out they were dating. They stayed together when Anderson found out and told the rest of the school. They stayed together through the sad nights and through the happy days. They were together when John's parents disowned him, and together when Mycroft came to visit.

It was a good life they lived, and they were always together.

**Author's Note: Sorry If the ending is kind of lame. I've been is a wired head space lately, but you're lovely reviews made me want to give you guys Something.**


End file.
